bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima (Seireitou)
:'' Shūkurō Tsukishima (月島 秀九郎, Tsukishima Shuukurou) is a mysterious individual who was capable of using Fullbring, and the former leader of Xcution. He eventually passes on to the Soul Society, where he wanders as a plus without his Fullbring powers. Tsukishima then meets Sōkudo, the latter offering to "awaken the dormant power within him", in exchange for working with him, to which he agrees. The motives, however, behind this exchange are currently unknown. Because of this, Tsukishima is currently one of Sōkudo's Three Cards. Appearance Tsukishima is a tall young man with long dark hair. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a scar across his left eye. Upon passing on to the Soul Society, the scar above his eye seems to have faded away completely. Personality As a person, Tsukishima appears to be cold, calm and collected in most things he does. He cuts down Uryū Ishida without much expression or effort and coolly admits to doing so without any hint of remorse. Taking advantage of this unemotional nature, he is very cautious in battle, never acting without purpose or a plan. He also possesses some level of intelligence as he was able to organize and form a group while devising a plan to rid them of their powers. Tsukishima has also shown himself to not need much of a motive to accomplish something, as when he chose to work with Sōkudo for the mere awakening of the dormant power that Sōkudo claimed to be within the former. Tsukishima appears to be quite sadistic, seeming to enjoy the mental torture he puts people through when the memories he has altered start to conflict with their real ones; purposely pushing the trama until they suffer a mental breakdown. He is a sociopath and is amoral in nature, completely uncaring about the emotional torment that those indirectly affected by his Fullbring go through, even enjoying it as he mocks their pain. History .]] Some time ago, Tsukishima gathered people with Fullbring abilities together, in order to find a way for them to erase their powers. He formulated the plan to pass their powers on to a Shinigami Representative, forming the group, Xcution. However, once this process began, he had a change of heart and used his abilities to kill the Shinigami Representative and those who had been relieved of their powers. Before his death, Tsukishima had worked with Moe Shishigawara, being the obvious senior of the two, after his departure from Xcution. Xcution's new leader, Kūgo Ginjō, has theorized that Tsukishima's new goal is to keep Ichigo Kurosaki away from them, which seems to have been all but confirmed by the latter. Using his unique Fullbring, Book of the End, Tsukishima eventually turned near all of Xcution (save for Ginjō) and almost all of Ichigo's close friends and family (save for Uryū) against Ichigo, leading to a battle royal. After Yukio leads Ichigo and Ginjō to the house where Tsukishima is, he walks out to calmly greet them. Ichigo begins to attack him on sight, only to be stopped by Ginjō. Unfazed, Tsukishima urges them to relax, saying that he is unarmed. He then states he doesn't want to fight them, and invites them inside. Ichigo thinks the house is trapped, but Tsukishima says that he hopes Ichigo is joking, because if he wanted them to fall into traps, he would have set some in the forest. Yukio agrees and tells Ichigo and Ginjō to just enter. As Ichigo flees once again from the sight of his family and friends under Tsukishima's power, he follows Ichigo to the room where the Xcution members are. He says he thought Ichigo hated him, but that must have been a mistake, if Ichigo came all the way to see them. In the middle of talking Ginjō appears, having destroyed the stairs to that no one, except Yukio, could follow them up, and urges Ichigo to fight. Ichigo activates his Fullbring, and Tsukishima activates his, but he is taken by surprise, as Ichigo dodges his strike, and then slices off Tsukishima's arm. He congratulates Ichigo on mastering his Fullbring in such a short time. As Ichigo states he came to kill Tsukishima, Chad and Orihime arrive by Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima and Ichigo's battle continues and Tsukishima berates Ichigo constantly. Ichigo, however, gains a small advantage against him and surprises him when he unleashes a Getsuga Tensho; however, Tsukishima manages to redirect it. Tsukishima in his thought said that even in Fullbring, he can still use Getsuga Tenshō and that his attack speed is much greater than he anticipated, and as expected, even despair helped him to complete his power. Ichigo tries to finish him off again, but Chad intervenes and blocks his attacks. Ichigo yells at Tsukishima, demanding that he stop hiding behind his friends and face him, and Tsukishima gets behind Ichigo to attack him but Ginjō takes the attack instead. After Kūgo explains what happened when he attacked Uryū, Tsukishima said he only cut Kūgo because he was bad at acting and states that Kūgo started calling Ichigo "Kurosaki" again after he cut him again. Then after Kūgo takes Ichigo's Fullbring, the pair begins to wall off and Ichigo starts to cry. Tsukishima turns around and says that he feels bad because Ichigo is crying to which Kūgo tells him to let Ichigo cry as he is no longer useful to them and will be unlikely that they will ever meet him again. Once they start walking away, a burst of energy erupts behind them, forcing Kūgo and Tsukishima to look behind surprising them as they see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform. After Orihime and Chad see the Shinigami, thinking they are here to kill Kūgo, Tsukishima appears behind them. He asks them what is wrong and if they are unsure about anything in the past. He says this is strange and questions if they trust their memories of him. He says that he protected Orihime from her parents and raised her and that he gave Chad that pendant. He is interrupted by Kūgo who says that if Tsukishima tries to add more changes to their past this late, they will become useless. Kūgo asks him if he remembers how many people he has broken by doing this. Orihime and Chad then start to break as they begin to doubt their memories of Tsukishima, but they are knocked out by Urahara and Isshin. He looks at Urahara glumly as Urahara thanks him for making the two so easy to knock out. After Kūgo gives the members of Xcution some of Ichigo's power, Tsukishima approaches him and asks if he is going to give Moe any of that power, saying leaving friends out is bad. Kūgo says that Moe's ability would be a pain to them if it were strengthened and tells Tsukishima to kill him when the fight is over. Tsukishima sighs and says he found it to be an interesting ability. He later enters a chat room, prepared to face Byakuya Kuchiki in battle. In the chat room, Tsukishima asks if Byakuya really has time to be staring at the moon. Byakuya turns around and tells him that it is fortunate that he is his opponent. Byakuya says that Ichigo is too lenient and would not be able to bear his blade for the sole purpose of striking Tsukishima down. Kenpachi is even less suited as his only wish is the thrill of battle and that is not suited for Tsukishima's ability. Tsukishima responds that Byakuya is acting as if he will not be cut and goes to strike Byakuya. Byakuya blocks with Senbonzakura without turning around and tells him that taking away the bonds of camaraderie is the height of cowardice. He says that it is a lack of shame that is deserving of being struck down. Tsukishima says he is there and tells him to strike him down. Byakuya tells Tsukishima he is there to kill him and he sends his Shikai at Tsukishima. Knowing that Byakuya's Shikai makes it difficult to get close to him, Tsukishima begins thinking of how to handle him. He then begins striking the ground before. Afterwards, Byakuya steps on a trigger in the floor, causing a large wall to emerge before collapsing on Byakuya, who manages to dodge it. Byakuya launches his Shikai again, prompting Tsukishima to strike the attack away. Byakuya asked when Tsukishima set up that trap, to which he responds long ago. Tsukishima then reveals that his Fullbring can effect any target, even inanimate ones. He appears behind Byakuya. Byakuya strikes at Tsukishima, but he easily catches his sword arm. Revealing that his Fullbring also cut through Byakuya's Shikai, he now has altered its past so for Tsukishima, Byakuya's attacks are fully known and boring to him. Tsukishima lands a direct blow, slashing Byakuya across the chest. He retaliates with a strike of his, only for Tsukishima to easily dodge. Tsukishima reveals that he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area", knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get in at least 85 cm of Byakuya's person to avoid damage. He goes on to tell Byakuya that any technique Byakuya now uses is useless because Tsukishima "helped Byakuya develop them". Amazed that Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmises that even his Bankai attacks will have no affect on Tsukishima, which the Fullbringer plainly agrees on. Byakuya proceeds to reseal Senbonzakura to remove the "Sheltered Zone", but Tsukishima then shows the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slicing Byakuya's blade cleanly in half. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai. Tsukishima is indifferent, still saying it is boring, but surprised by Byakuya taking the risk of allowing his blades to enter the area. While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades strike Byakuya's arm, greatly injuring it. Byakuya then raises his injured arm. While Tsukishima believes it to a desperate attempt with Kidō, Byakuya strikes fast, impaling Tsukishima through his chest, who is horrified at the feat. It is then revealed that Byakuya intentionally let his arm be struck so he could discreetly grab some of his blades to launch at Tsukishima. Tsukishima admits to being surprised by Byakuya's new tactic before collapsing. As the dying Tsukishima lies on the ground with his eyes closed, he continues to feed the affect that his Fullbring has on Byakuya. He "reminds" Byakuya of his debts, questioning if he is pained after leaving the Fullbringer to die. While Byakuya admits to this as well as his gratitude, he also notes that Tsukishima is an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki and states to have no qualms striking down Tsukishima on that reasoning. In response, Tsukishima opens his eyes and clenches one of his fists. Synopsis Inventions Love Gun (ラブ・ガン, Rabu Gan): A heart-shaped device with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. It is used by Riruka Dokugamine and is able to fire miniaturized objects contained inside it which then increase in size. Powers & Abilities .]] Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shown in battle against Ichigo Kurosaki, Tsukishima is skilled enough to effortlessly fight back, not only Ichigo, but an offensive Kūgo Ginjō at the same time. He can also fight back Raian's Jinki Fragment Mode, albeit only long enough to hold up a reasonable defense. Immense Spiritual Power: As a human, it was unknown exactly how much spiritual power Tsukishima possessed, but it was sufficient enough to see Shinigami, and also enough for his powers to effect the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, which holds roughly the same amount of spiritual energy as Byakuya himself. As a Shinigami, Tsukishima's spiritual powers have increased dramatically, easily surpassing that of the average Gotei 13 Captain. Both as a human and as a Shinigami, the color of Tsukishima's spiritual energy is shown as light green. Enhanced Durability: Tsukishima has shown to be quite durable. In his second battle with Ichigo, he was capable of withstanding being kicked into the roof of his mansion from a great height without suffering any serious injuries. As a Shinigami, Tsukishima is able to fight back the full brunt of Raian's Taisuga Tenshō with nothing more than a burnt sleeve. Enhanced Speed: Tsukishima has remarkable speed; as noted by Uryū, his speed is far above that of a normal Human. Tsukishima is fast enough to attack the likes of Uryū, Orihime and Sado before they can even react. Drawing out his "dormant power", Tsukishima's speed is shown to be even greater, allowing him to effortlessly keep up with someone like Raian Getsueikirite, someone known for his speed. Even against a Shunpo master like Byakuya, the aforementioned was forced to keep his guard up against Tsukishima. Tsukishima is also quick enough to dodge fast attacks like Byakuya's Shikai. Zanpakutō Mnemosyne (脳女神 (覚え擬人化), Nēmosainai; Greek for "Goddess of Memory", Japanese for "Personification of Memory") is the name of Tsukishima's Zanpakutō, which carried over the powers of his former Fullbring, Book of the End. It is one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). In its sealed form, it appears as a katana that has a bookmark-shaped tsuba. *'Shikai:' Tsukishima's Zanpakutō seems to be in a constant release form, and because of this, it is inferred that it holds no release command. :Shikai Special Ability: The full capabilities of Tsukishima's Mnemosyne are still unknown. Similar to his former Fullbring, Book of the End, Mnemosyne has been shown to actually have two blades: one which can insert Tsukishima into the target's past, and one that has no special ability other than an extremely sharp cutting edge which Riruka Dokugamine states he uses to kill people. It was in regards to the latter blade that Kūgo Ginjō remarked has a high attack capability that can literally cut through anything. past.]] :*'Insert Presence:' Mnemosyne can split the past. It is possible because Book of End doesn't manipulate time and memories, but it rather has the power to insert "Tsukishima's very presence" into a person's past, upon cutting them. In connection to this Tsukishima gains knowledge of the memories that he has inserted himself into. To those affected by this power, it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not. To them, Tsukishima was always a part of their past. From somewhere in their lives, as family, a friend or lover, he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives, even to the point of usurping other's roles in history. If Tsukishima cuts the same person twice, they will return to normal. When Tsukishima uses this ability, his victims do not experience any physical injury, despite feeling the sword cutting through them. Additionally, if the victim begins to realize inconsistencies with Tsukishima's presence in their past, and what has actually happened, they begin to suffer mental damage. He is also able to insert his presence into inanimate objects. By cutting the ground, he can falsify its history to alter its structure and set traps as if it was done long ago. By cutting through a person's attack or weapon, he is able to gain knowledge of all the person's techniques, saying that the knowledge becomes like seeing them so many times to the point "it's downright boring". However, if Tsukishima dies, the edited past will revert to the original state. :*'Memory Mimicry:' By cutting an opponent, Tsukishima is capable of actually replicating a part of their memory, whether it be a person, a technique, and event, or anything else. If he so chooses to replicate a person from the past, he himself can assume the shape and abilities of the chosen person (which allows him to take on their powers and abilities, as well as their mannerisms if he so wishes, until he releases the technique), or even create "copies" of them around him to use as allies. Doing the latter summons them under the idea that they are allies of Tsukishima, and that Tsukishima has always been there for them, whether it be as a friend, lover, or family member. If he chooses someone from the target's memory that is still alive, killing either Tsukishima in that form or the copy of that person will result in the actual living person also being killed. It is unknown if there is another way to revert this technique besides Tsukishima willingly disabling it. *'Bankai:' Under Construction... Quotes * (To Orihime Inoue) "What's wrong, Inoue-san? Is there something in your past... that you're unsure of?" * (To Orihime) "If I'm the one who attacked Ishida, you can't allow me to get away... eh? Such an ordinary line. It's not very interesting. It'll never make it into any book."' * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Book of the End slips my presence into my target's past. In that instant... I made it so that I visited this place before. It should make sense. After all, I never said my ability wouldn't affect inanimate objects. And now... I've even spread my influence to your Zanpakutō. I shall never... be touched by that blade again. You see, because now... I've seen your technique and your blade so many times, it's downright boring." * (To Kūgo Ginjō) "Why did you have to die? Why would you do that?! Why?! Why would you do that, Ginjō?! Ginjō, you taught me how to use my power. You taught me how to fight. So why, Ginjō. Why?! Why did you never teach me what I should do when you were gone?!" Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Shūkurō Tsukishima, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user.